I Woof You
by deadly03in12love1997
Summary: A wolf/dog girl who just moved? With bad habits? Who encountered a boy who is exactly the opposite of her? Will they get along? What will happen? We don't know! Seriously, Sma, Ami! Some help here, please! About story: It has a little mystery, some poetry and also suspense. My friends, Drama, Supernatural, Fantasy and Humor, will be here too
1. Chapter 1

**Me: New story, yay~**

**Sma: Pooost the chaaapter, lazy!**

**Me: First, let me say something.**

**Sma: Fine.**

**Me: You already know I don't own My Candy Love and that I only own Juliet and her family and the idea. Well, I don't own the name of the main character because I got inspired by the name of a friend (Sorry Juliet, I tried on thinking about another name but I couldn't. It just stacked in my head...).**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

We think in our world only exist humans, animals and plants. Wrong. There are also hybrids, human-dog, human-cat or human-bunny hybrids, a big variety of hybrids. Due of the difference between humans and them they always hide in the forests…or not? What about Juliet? She doesn't hide in the forest… not anymore. She wants to explore. She wants more…

**Chapter 1 –** **Let's Meet Juliet!**

"Honey, are you sure you want this?" Her mom asked.

"Yes, mom."

"But what if…" _'Here she is, mom and her what if's… Why she can't just let me explore this world? In fact, it will be more easy for me to integrate than others. I'm the only hybrid that can transform in human form.'_

That's right. Juliet is different from others hybrids. She can transform in human form at day but at night she is back to her normal form: a girl with dog ears and a dog tail. Why? Her mother is a human-dog hybrid and her father a human so she is more human than hybrid.

"Look, I know I'm annoying you now but I'm just a worried mom."

"I'll be fine, mom. I promise that I'll call you every week."

"Fine. Remember that you promised!" The girl nodded and waved at her parents.

* * *

**Some hours later**

* * *

Juliet was in the car with her aunty. She was bored to death and she couldn't wait to arrive at her new home.

"Tell me, dear, why you wanted to move here?" Her aunt asked.

"Well… I wanted something more. I _knew _I can do more."

"Hehe…" She smiled.

"What?"

"You're like your mother."

"Huh? Whatever. At what school am I going to learn?"

"At Sweet Amoris. I and your mom learned here too and here she found her love~"

"Her love?"

"Your father!"

"Aaa…"

"Maybe with some luck you will find a boy too~"

"No way! I came here to explore not to _fall in love_!"

"You sure are Evelyn's daughter… she was as stubborn as you."

"I'll take it as a compliment."

"She would say the same, hehe."

They arrived at the house. Georgia, her aunt, showed her the house and her room. It was late so after dinner she went and prepared for sleep. She putted her long straight gray hair with light purple highlights into a ponytail and searched for her turquoise pajamas. After she found them she went to sleep.

* * *

**In the morning**

* * *

*beep* *beep* *beep*

Her alarm rang. It was 7 a.m.

"Yawn…" She wasn't a morning person. "Why I have to wake up so early…"

"Because you have school, that's why!"

"Aunty, stop spying!"

"Fine, fine." She opened the door with a slam.

"Breakfast for our little adolescent~"

"I know I'm not tall but I'm not that little…"

"Sorry. I get used to tall people so that's why I find you short. Here…" She handed her the breakfast that Juliet ate it in 5 minutes.

"Wow, you sure were hungry…"

"Yes and if I don't hurry I'll be late!"

The girl jumped from her bed and took her clothes. She looked like she traveled in time and came from the Victorian era but is not her fault that she likes to dress like that… well, yes, it is but that doesn't matter. All she knew was that is her first day and that she has to hurry. She took her books and ran from the house. The school was close so she didn't need to go with the car.

After 10 minutes she arrived at Sweet Amoris High.

"Miss Mayer, you're late."

"Yes and I'm sorry. Uhm… from where can I get my schedule?"

"You can go to the student council and here you'll find the body president, Nathaniel, who will help you. Now, I have some work to take care of. I hope you will have a nice year here."

"Thank you very much and I hope so." _'Now… where should be the student council…? Maybe this way!'_

She walked to another hallway. _'Nope… not here…uhm, maybe here?'_

She walked and walked till she realized she is lost. _'Well, shit. I'm lost… hmm…'_

**_"_****_When you get lost always go outside…"_** She remembered. _'Right! I should go to the courtyard. Maybe I will find someone who will help me!'_

* * *

**Some minutes later**

* * *

"Ah, finally, the courtyard." She said while walking to a bench next to a tree. _'First, I'll make a pause…'_ . Juliet looked around the place. There were many student. The first thing she saw was a boy with white hair. He was talking with a red haired guy. _'He seems a nice person… Oh, and he wears Victorian clothes too! Maybe he can help me…but, what if he doesn't want to?' _ She got lost in her thoughts and started staring at a tree.

"Excuse me, Miss."

"Huh? What? Ah, sorry." She saw the boy before.

"May I sit here?"

"Of course. I wouldn't mind." The boy sat next to her and searched for a notebook. He opened it and started to write something while spying the new girl.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I got lost and I don't know where is the student council. You see, I'm new here."

"Ah…" He looked at her. He observed her nice and rare hair and her cute purple eyes. "…Sure. Come with me." He smiled at her. They started walking and in 5 minutes they were at the student council. He waved at her and left. He had classes.

"So, you are Nathaniel, right?"

"Yes. You're the new student, right?"

"Yup. Can you give me my schedule?"

"Here, take." He gave her a piece of paper.

Juliet saw that her first class was English and she was late.

"Oh, gotta go! I'm late!" She ran from the council to her class.

"I'm sorry for being late." She said to the teacher. She was a beautiful young woman… _'Wait… Auntie?'_

"It's ok. Is your first day. Now, present yourself to the class."

"Uh… I'm Juliet Cristal Mayer. I have a wild heart **(A/N: Don't think pervy –hits readers in the head with Sandy's hammer *Is a gift from her*-)** but sometimes, with the right persons, I am the opposite. That's all you have to know as strangers. As future friends you will have to get to know me, but be aware, I'm not a book that can be read that easily." She smiled at the people. It was somehow a cute smile but an evil one. **(A/N: Let the game begin, lol)**

"Thank you." The teacher said. "Your seat will be next to… Lysander!" Her voice echoed with joyful but in the class you could hear voices saying: "What? Lysander?" or "She said she has a wild heart. Why next to the most calm boy in the class?" Well, is true they are opposite but you know what they say about them…

"_Opposites attract…_" The boy whispered to Juliet. When she saw him he knew that Lysander is a weird boy. Weird in a good way. A sensible, dreamy and romantic mysterious boy is a weird one. Or maybe he has a secret too? Or he doesn't like humans? If is like this then Juliet could talk with him how much she wanted 'cause she isn't a human at all.

"What?"

"They all say that we are very different and that we won't get along but…" He paused.

"Huh?"

"But opposites attract. It's a quote."

"What's a quote?"

"Wait, you don't know what are quotes?"

"Not really…"

"Wait a second." He said while searching for something in his notebook. "Dammit. I don't find them." He took a small piece of paper. "Then I guess I have to write it myself." He wrote something and passed the paper to Juliet and smiled.

**'****You are someone's reason to smile ****J**** '**

_'__Aww, that's cute…'_

"Are you happy?" She asked. **(A/N: What question is this, Juliet? Of course he is!)**

His smile dropped. **(A/N: Or maybe I was wrong…)** And a tear nearly felt on his check but he covered that with a little painful smile and wrote on another piece of paper something and after he handled it to the girl.

**'****Just because I smile it doesn't means I'm happy, because it takes one smile to hide a million tears…'**

"Excuse me. I'm interrupting you two?"

"N-no…" They said.

"I'm glad. Now, back to our lesson. Bla bla bla blaa…"

"Hey, can you give me your number?" Lysander asked.

"Are you flirting with me?" Juliet teased the boy.

"No. I just thought that we can get along well."

Juliet wrote her number on the paper with the quote 'You are someone's reason to smile J ' and gave it to him.

After the classes Juliet went home, accompanied by Lysander.

"Thank you for walking me home."

"It was nothing, don't worry."

They hugged each other and she went upstairs to her room as Lysander walked slowly to his house that was not far from here.

* * *

**After 30 minutes**

* * *

Juliet was on her pajamas, under her blankets, ready to fall asleep when her phone buzzed.

**_'_****_Can you talk?'_** It was from Lysander.

**_'_****_I WAS FUCKING SLEEPING'_**

**_'_****_Liaaar'_**

**_'_****_I'm not!'_**

**_'_****_If you really were sleeping then you couldn't answer to my message:p'_**

**_'_****_Fine, fine… but for this you have to send me quotes every morning at 6.'_**

**_'_****_You liked the quotes?'_**

**_'_****_Yes, I really did.'_**

**_'_****_Fine for me:D'_**

**_'_****_Is that a sad smile or a happy one?'_**

**_'_****_This time is a happy one.'_**

**_'_****_I'm glad:))'_**

They continued talking till one of them felt asleep and that one was Lysander.

* * *

**Me: What do you think?**

**Sma: It was...**

**Me: I didn't ask you... I asked the readers.**

**Sma: But they will have to review to tell you what they think...**

**Me: And what's the problem here?**

**Sma: They won't review...**

**Me: LALALALALALAL, I KNOW THEY WILL! I TRUST THEM! I WILL SHOW YOU YOU'RE WRONG!**

**Sma: DON'T YELL AT ME AND POST THE CHAPTER, BIATCH!**

**Me: DON'T DARE CALL ME BITCH! -hits her on the head-**

**Juliet: HEY, STOP MAKING NOISES! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!**

**Us: Oops... -whisper- Byeee...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Chapter 2! Hey, I got interested in this story... -grins-**

**Ami: I hope you aren't going to lose it...**

**Me: I don't promise...Also, Juliet, in the story you don't have enough money to buy one but you are a huge fan of them and we will se this in the next chapter where-**

**Sma: Hey, less talking, more working... AND STOP GIVING SPOILERS!**

**Me: Fine.**

**Sma and Ami: Anyway, _Deadly doesn't own My Candy Love or the characters from here OR the quotes. She only owns the idea and Juliet (but not in real life)._**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – ****Turning into a philosopher**

* * *

It was 6 in the morning and Juliet was still sleeping with her phone on her face when…

_*buzz* *buzz*_

Her phone started to ring…

"Whooaa.. whoaaaa…." She nearly felt from her bed. She lazily answered the phone.

"Yaawn… hello?"

_"__Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things which give value to survival."_ It was Lysander.

"Oh, hey Lysander… can I ask you WHY THE HELL YOU CALLED ME SO EARLY?!"

_"__It's 6 and you told me to send you quotes."_

"Exactly… I told you to send me quotes, NOT TO CALL ME."

_"__I just wanted to hear the voice of my new friend…"_

"Pfft, I don't need friends… now let me sleep…"

_"__There is nothing better than a friend, unless it is a friend with chocolate."_ She jumped from her bed and Lysander chuckled.

"YOU HAVE CHOCOLATE?!"

_"__Pfft… maybe… Anyway, that's not the reason why called you."_

"What?"

_"__Go to your window."_

"Huh? Why?"

_"__Just do as I said."_

"Fine." Juliet followed his orders.

_"__Now open the curtains."_

"Ok ok." She did as the boy said and… "Holy Jesuis Christ…" **(A/N: Yes, I just wrote Jesuis… hon hon hon baguette eiffel tower. I'm going to hell for this –laughts-)**

_"__Surprise~"_

"W-what are you… DOING IN MY NEIGHBOR'S HOUSE?!"

_"__I'm your neighbor, dummy."_

"And what if you murdered them just to stalk me?"

_"__Then I have to beg you not to call the police or I'll have to murder you too…"_ He chuckled at the thought of him murdering her. "Anyway…" He opened his window to talk with her and ended the call. "Do you want to come to breakfast?"

"Hmmm… That's a way to start the day…"

"What?" He said innocently.

"Taking the breakfast with my stalker, the one who murdered my poor neighbors…"

"Pfft, just say: Yes or no?"

"Fine~ Just give me 2 minutes to change~"

Juliet searched in her closet for a light purple T-shirt with a 'I'm an animal lover, deal with it' wrote on it and for a pair of long dark blue jeans. She putted her Victorian black boots with violet stripes and her Victorian jacket with long sleeves. The color of the jacket was a pale black with blue and purple highlights. It was a gift from her grandmother and it was made by her. She could still feel her perfume but the true thing that she really liked was that somehow she could still feel her. It was her last and only way to connect with her grandmother, to remember her.

After she dressed, Juliet took her bag and went at Lysander. She knocked at his door but no answer. She tried again but nothing happened then she yelled while knocking:

"LYSANDEEER, I'M HEEEREEEE! DON'T LET YOUR BELOVED VICTIM OF YOUR STALKING OOU—" A wet shirtless boy appeared and Juliet was knocking for 10 seconds in his chest.

"You don't have to yell, you know? I was taking a shower. I heard you for the first time and… would you please stop hitting me?"

"Huh… ah, yes… sorry…"

"It's okay."

"Noo, you have to say: I accept your apologies because people understand that it's okay to do again the same mistake and for sure they'll do it again."

"I already know. I wouldn't mind if you did this again." He chuckled. _'How can he be so relaxed?'_ Juliet thought while staring at the boy.

"Uhm, do you want to get in or you want to continue staring at me?"

"Oh, sorry." She blushed. "I wasn't staring. I was just… thinking…"

Lysander invited her inside and told her that he will go put something on him and he came back after what? 2 minutes?

"So… you live alone?" Juliet asked.

"Yes. I have a brother, Leigh, but he is living with his girlfriend, Rosalya. She is a nice girl but not my type… Are you fine with eggs and bacon?"

"Are you kidding?! Doggies love bacon!"

"What?"

"A-and I like acting like a dog. Yeah, that's what I wanted to say."

"Okay then. Hey, do you want some chocolate?" He said while preparing the meal.

"I try to figure out if you're a pedophile or not…"

"I said 'Do you want some chocolate?' not 'Do you want some chocolate, little girl?'" They laughed.

"So you want?"

"Hey, you're the one who said that _'there is nothing better than a friend, unless it is a friend with chocolate' _" Julied said quoting him.

"Lucky, I have enough to share with you." He smiled and gave her some chocolate with milk.

"CHOCOLATE!" She said and started munching it. "Yummy, thank you Lysander~" The girl said in a babyish way.

"You're welcome, also: Breakfast done!"

"BACON!"

Lysander chuckled silently and said: "Stop yelling when you see food."

"IS BACON! IS AWESOME! IS FOOD! I LOVE FOOD!"

"You'll get fat…"

"What is fat?"

"Fat is when you eat too much food."

"Fat sounds awesome! Let's get fat!"

"You're a funny girl." He laughed. "So, what do you want to do after we finish eating? We have plenty of time till we have to go to school."

"Aif bugha wo fo wef faf, weeeee~"

"I can't understand what are you saying when you talk with the food on your mouth."

"Ooopsie." She finished the food from her mouth and said: "I said I wanna go to the park. You what do you want to do?"

"Going to the park sounds fine for me."

They finished eating and they were about to leave when…

"Wait, I have to take my notebook."

He ran upstairs with Juliet following him. His room had cream-colored walls with Victorian details on it. Here was a couch next to the only Victorian window who had dark green curtains, an old dirty white piano with little elegant green detail on it, a canopy bed made of dark brown wood and here were Victorian bookcases filled with books everywhere. They covered two walls of the room. It was an elegant and beautiful room and looked a lot like her room except the piano and the big amount of books.

"Wow… how many… books…"

"A room without books is like a body without a soul, Juliet." The sound of his voice saying her name sounded strange. It was the first time she hear him say her name and it sounded… nice… and it warmed her heart. She never felt that happy for hearing someone calling her by her name and not even this. She felt good in this room. She felt like she could stay here for the rest of her life without getting bored. It was so peaceful.

"I feel… good and relaxed here…"

"Well, in a good bookroom you feel in some mysterious way that you are absorbing the wisdom contained in all the books through your skin, without even opening them. Maybe that's the reason." He said while searching for his notebook. "Found it!" He exclaimed. "Now we can go."

They left the house and walked to the nearest park that was 5 minutes away from there.

"So, Lysander, remember that time in class when I asked you if you are happy?"

"Yes. What about that?"

"When I said that you looked really sad… why?"

"I just… remembered something."

"What?"

"Tell me one reasons I should tell you." He said while giving Juliet a cold stare but she didn't see it so she answered happily:

"Because you said we are friends and friends trust each other!"

"Ok then, I'll tell you." He said and gave her a warm and sad smile. "My grandma used to ask me if I'm happy instead of asking what I'm doing. She said that for her the only thing that matters is if I am happy not what I'm doing…"

"And what happened with her?"

"She.. she died."

"Ah… I.."

"I don't need your pity."

"I know how you feel…"

"Huh?"

"My grandma died too."

"I'm so-"

"As you said, I don't need your pity. In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on."

"But after she died everything went wrong… everything… I made more enemies than friends…"

"Forgive them."

"Why?"

"Because nothing annoys them so much." She smiled. "I know this."

"Pfft." He chuckled. "Maybe you're right but… why everything goes wrong? Why people I trusted the most now they hurt me? Why did they change?"

"I…" She paused and searched her words wisely. "I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right, you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together."

"Juliet… you do know that you are turning into a philosopher little by little, right?"

"What?"

"Right now you just said something really… interesting…"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why… Thank you." She smiled.

They arrived to the park and sat on a bench. He was writing some lyrics in his notebook and she was watching him careful not to disturb him till she saw a…

"SQUIRREL!"

"Huh?" He calmly tilted his head from her notebook and saw Juliet chasing a squirrel. "Pfft… that girl…" He muttered while smiling to himself and got up from the bench.

"Juliet, stop chasing the poor animal!" He yelled.

"But I wanna touch her fur…" She pouted.

"Ok, stay behind my back." He said grabbing her hand and hiding her. "Kim, come here, Kim~" The little squirrel come closer enough to let Lysander pat her on the head.

"Don't worry, Kim. She is a good girl, don't be scared." He said while holding the innocent animal and showing it to Juliet. She touched Kim's soft fur.

"It's… so… FLUFFY! I'M GONNA DIEEE!" Juliet said while hugging the little poor animal. Well, not poor. Maybe lucky because… _'How I wish I was in her place now…'_ Lysander thought.

The time passed fast and they had to go. They walked side by side to school talking about books, animals and quotes, about everything.

* * *

**Me: Tehe~**

**Sma: Good girl, here -gives chocolate-**

**Ami: DON'T DO IT, SHE WILL GET HIPERACTI-**

**Me: WEEEEEEE, SQUEEEE FLIUAEGFPIUGIUDGBIAEFBAIDFHUFE WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~**

**Ami: Hey, go get her!**

**Me: JUST TRY TO STOP ME, WEEEEEEEE~**

**Sma: -says while Ami is chasing me- Anyway, please tell us what you think about the story, bye-bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: CHAPTER 3 IS HEEERE! So, I'm back at my grandma and of course I only have internet on my phone and I was only going to write the chapters in word and post them when I'll go home buuuut... When I saw those reviews about how cute the story is I was like: dammit, I'll connect my phone with my computer... AGAIN (And also I got really inspired by grandma's old stuff and I wanted so badly to update this chap.)**

**Sma: ENOUGH WITH TALKING.**

**Me: Also... SPOILERS!**

**Both: We (More Sma, but whatever) are going to write a KageHina fanfiction (Is from the manga/anime Haikyuu! and is whit Kageyama and Hinata *yup, yaoi fanfic* ) Anyway, let's start!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- "Ooopsie…"**

* * *

The time passed fast and they had to go. They walked side by side to school talking about books, animals and quotes.

After 5 minutes, they arrived and went inside.

"Hey, Lysander…"

"What is it?"

"What's your first class?"

"We are in the same class, Juliet…" He chuckled.

"Ah, yeah… I forgot, sorry." She smiled.

"Well, I have to go and talk with Castiel—"

"Castiel?"

"A friend of mine. Anyway, can we met in the courtyard?"

"Ok. Where?"

"At our bench." He smiled. _'He said __**our**__ bench… HE JUST SAID __**OUR**__. Not mine, not his, but our!' _Juliet thought while smiling to herself and agreed with another one.

Lysander left so Juliet decided to explore the school a little bit. She went to the hallway and searched for the place where she lost.

"Hey, newbie."Someone touched her shoulders.

"Huh?" It was a blonde girl with her friends. "What?"

"Nice photo." She smiled evilly while showing Juliet her ID photo but with a moustache and a pig nose on it. She could feel her blood pumping in her veins faster than usual.

"You… You didn't…" She said while trying to calm herself and trying not to make a scene.

"Oh I did. Is around all the school and what are you going to do? Are you going to tell me to your emo friend? You really think you can do something? My brother is the body president!"

"You… you will regret… YOU. WILL. REGRET. ATTACKING. ME." She growled. "DON'T EVER DARE TALK LIKE THIS TO ME, YOU BITCH! Oh wait, that's not nice… The sluts will feel offended. Now, if you excuse me…" She left while the blonde brat cursed her.

Juliet was really nervous and she felt that she can't calm herself down. The only thing she could do now is run so that's what she did. She ran away, from the hallway to the courtyard. Here she received a message. It was from her aunt. It said…

**_'_****_Hey darling, sorry to disturb you but this is really important. I have to leave and go on a business trip. I will be back in one year. Sorry… I talked with your mother. She said you can live alone if you want to. Again, sorry little. I love you._**'

"No… please…" She sobbed. "I… don't want to…" She said while she climbed the tree and hided here, hoping nobody is going to find her, but… someone was here…

"Lysander, you're late." A red-haired guy spoke to another boy who seemed to be her friend, Lysander.

"Sorry, sorry…"

"What happened?"

"Nothing." He smiled to himself.

"Dude, you're acting strange. You're more dreamy than you usually are…" He began shaking him. "WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOU, LYS?!"

"Nothing, really. I just have a good day." He smiled.

"Good day?"

"Yeah, what's so strange?"

"Nothing. By the way, do you have the lyrics?"

"Yes." Lysander said while handing Castiel the lyrics.

"Ok, I'll look over them later. Now I have to go to the class."

"I have a free period, mwehuehue."

"You lucky bastard—"

"WOO… WOO.. WOAAH!" Juliet felt from the tree. "Crap…" She muttered.

"HOLY SHIT, YOU WERE SPYING US?!" Castiel yelled.

"In your dreams? Maybe." She said annoyed. Juliet was still angry and Lysander could see that something bad happened with her.

"Castiel, can you leave us alone a little bit?"

"Ok, lovebirds. See ya, Lys." He left.

Lysander approached Juliet and looked in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." He took her by the face.

"Juliet, tell me…" He said worried but she just smiled and said:

"Nothing, Lysander. Really, I'm fine."

"Tch…" He sighed. "The worst kind of pain is when you're smiling just to stop the tears from falling." You could hear his voice trembling. "Juliet? What happened?" Again that sweet name. She couldn't help and she just told him everything.

"My aunt will leave for a year. I'm going to live alone. I wouldn't mind but…" She tried to hold the tears.

"But…?"

"I don't want to be alone." She began crying and buried her face into his chest. She didn't want him to see her weak. "I don't want to be alone again. Please, not again… not again… not again…" Lysander patted her on her back and hugged her.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

"Is a big house, Lysander… sob… sob… What am I going to do all by myself?"

"Hey, if you want… I can come and visit you. In the first night I can stay with you till you fall asleep."

"R-really?"

"Of course."

"T-thanks…" She hugged him. "I guess you will need this." Juliet gave him the reserve key from her house.

"I guess so." He smiled. "So that's all?"

"Uhm… Not really…"

"Ok… now what is it?"

"You know that blonde brat? The one with another two girls?"

"Amber?"

"I don't know her name… Anyway, she putted photos with me everywhere in school."

"Did she?"

"Grr… that brat, just thinking makes me want to bark.. grrrr…"

"Bark?"

"Ok, Lysander, can I trust you that you aren't going to tell someone this thing I'm going to tell you, right?"

"Of course you can."

"And if I'll tell you, you wouldn't run, right?"

"I wouldn't run away even if you told me you where a vampire." He smiled.

"Weeeell… I'm a half dog girl."

"Well, that explains everything." He said calmly.

"WHAT? NO BAD REACTION?"

"Nope. Why would I react bad? Now I understand why you chased Kim and why you wanted to bark." He chuckled. "And is pretty fun and nice to have a half animal friend." He smiled.

"Really?" He nodded. "Thank yooouuu~" Juliet said while hugging him.

"Anyway, is there something I need to know about that doggie thing?"

"Ah, yes. There are a few things." She began telling him everything he has to know about her and he listened carefully.

* * *

**After 5 hours**

* * *

The last class finished and it was time for the students to go home and again, Lysander was accompanying the new girl.

"Juliet, let's stop at the groceries store and buy some food."

"Why?"

"I'll make dinner~"

"Dinner? Well, if is food then I'm fine with it." She said while her eyes were sparkling.

"Ok ok." He chuckled. "So what do you want to eat?"

"Not doggie food. I hate doggie food… WHY WOULD SOMEONE GIVE ME THIS TO EAT?!"

"Who gave you dog food?"

"Nah, it doesn't matter."

"If you say so…"

"Hey, can we eat at your place?"

"Of course."

"Yaaaay~"

"Pfft…" He chuckled.

"Can we take Kim too?"

"Only if you don't eat her."

"Meany, I don't eat my friends!" She pouted.

"Then I guess we can take her too." He smiled and squeezed her hand. What the two of them didn't notice was that they were holding hand.

After some minutes they arrived at the groceries store and bought ingredients for the dinner. Well, only Lysander knew what they bought because he wanted to make a surprise for Juliet.

"I hope it has meat because if not… I swear to God, I'm going to eat your notebook."

"Calm down, it has meat."

After some time, they arrived at Lysander's house.

"Make yourself at home, Juliet. I'm going to prepare the dinner."

"Hey, Lysander."

"What?"

"Can I help?"

"Uhm, ok. You can make the table and you can call Kim to come."

"Ok ^-^" She smiled. "Lysander~"

"What's now?"

"Can I change into my normal form?"

"Sure." He said while boiling some pasta.

Juliet putted the forks, knifes and plates on the table and after she began barking.

"Hey, why are you barking?" Lysander asked.

"I'm calling Kim." She said while shaking her furry gray with purple highlights tail.

"Wow…" He noticed the ears and the tail.

"What?"

"You look… wow."

"Weird? I know."

"No! You look cute." He smiled and, as if he was hypnotized, he came closer to her and patted her head, rubbing her behind her ears.

"Woof?"

"Pfft…" He laughed. "You ruined everything." He smiled.

"Why?" Juliet said with a disappointed face.

"You just said 'woof'."

"Ah, sorry…"

"You don't have too. I liked it. Say again."

"What? Woof?"

"Yes." He gazed at her and patted her on the head again.

"Woof!"

"Tehe~" He hugged her but she didn't mind. "So, what did Kim say? Is she coming?"

"Nope. She said she is busy."

"Then I guess we can eat."

"Goodie! I'm starving!" Juliet said while Lysander chuckled.

"Silly girl." He smiled warmly.

"What are we having for dinner?"

"Spaghetti Bolognese."

"Yummy! My favorites!"

"Good to know." Lysander said while handling Juliet a plate with spaghetti.

After they ate they went upstairs.

"Lysander…"

"Huh?"

"Can we read something?"

"Like what?"

"Dunno. A book that you really like, maybe."

"Ok. But why would you want to do this?" He stared coldly.

"I want to know Lysander better~ We are fiends, after all~"

"Huh?" He left his mouth opened in shock. He didn't expect that someone, even a girl, would want to get to know him better and that warmed his heart. That made him happy, that made him smile… "You can chose what book you want."

"Ok then~" She left Lysander on the couch while she was searching in the huge room for a book.

"Hehe… she sure is a strange cute girl…" He muttered as he was smiling.

"Hey, Lysander!"

"What?"

"You know how to play the piano?"

"Not really. Why you ask?"

"Dummy, you have an old nice piano."

"Ah, yes. It was grandma's."

"So she knew how to play the piano, right?"

"Not really. She bought it for a little girl that was the niece of her best friend, also her neighbor."

"Nice~ When I was little and I was going to grandma there was a friend of her that had a piano and let me use it." She smiled.

"You know how to use it?"

"Yup."

"Can.. can you show me?"

"Ok~"

Juliet began playing Lachrymose by W. A. Mozart. **(A/N: Yes, I didn't search on Google to know this. Yes, I know how to sing to the piano and yes, I also know how to sing with the voice.)**

The sound of the piano echoed in the room. You could feel every emotion she putted in every note of the song. You could see tears falling from her eyes on her cheek, glowing in the faded light of the candelabra. You could see her sparkling light purple eyes gazing at the boy with white hair and black highlights. You, as a reader, just try to imagine everything. Try to recreate the imagine I see in my mind every time I fall asleep, before I stop crying, before I stop thinking about this sad story, about the pain and sadness that both went through after they met and about all they will go through together. Is hard, as a writer, to try to recreate with words the story of two people that you loved so much but with different characters and with small little details that weren't in the original one. Is hard not to cry… Is hard… Is very hard to tell what I saw but just try to imagine a young girl with long straight grey hair and with purple highlights staying at an old piano, the piano that only she knows that is the old piano she once played when she was little. Now try to imagine a boy with white hair that is absorbed by the music she is singing, the sweet and painful song that his grandma used to play it, with his gold-ish eye gazing at the girl and with his green one covered by his hair.**(A/N: Actually, she did know how to use the piano but he didn't want to tell her.) **Did you imagine all of this? Are you crying or you feel like you're about to cry? **(A/N: Can you feel me?... Ok, sorry, I'll try to stop with this personal drama…)**

"It was beautiful." Lysander said.

"Really?"

"Really… You see… my grandma did know how to play the piano and… that's the song she used to play."

"Nice. Is one of my favorites… Ya know… this piano looks a lot like the one I used to play when I was little." They both smiled.

Maybe one day they will get to know that they were neighbor since when they were little… _Maybe_…

"Juliet, is getting late. Maybe we should go to your place."

"C'mon, Lysander~ We didn't even read a book!"

"Fine, what about this: 'A Midsummer Dream'?"

"That sound interesting~"

They sat on the couch, next to each other, and Lysander began reading while Juliet was listening to him like he was telling the story of their life, yes, _their_ life.

At the middle of the story Lysander felt something heavy on his right shoulder. It was Juliet's head. She felt asleep while he was reading.

"Hehe, I think she was a bit tired…" He smiled. "Maybe we will continue this next time." He said grinning like a fool and took her in his arms, carrying her all the way to her bedroom where he putted Juliet in bed. He gave her a goodnight kiss on the forehead and left. It was late and he also had to go to sleep.

* * *

**Me: So much drama... oh God, why I'm crying like a fool? ;-;**

**Sma: Shh, shh, calm down...**

**Me: Grandma? Where is our piano? ;-;**

**Grandma: We don't have it anymore. It was too old.**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Sma: Anyway, while this idiot is crying... -looks at the readers- Please don't forget to tell us what do you think about this chapter and we are really grateful for the nice reviews! Bye-bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: ... please don't kill me. I've been very busy with school, projects, exams, canto, and I had to deal many social and family problems but I'm good now ^^. I think I'm going to write a chapter (For the both stories) once a week... that if I have free time -sigh-**

**Sma: She is really tired now..**

**Ami: It was her birthday not long ago too..**

**Me: And I had to search for so many quotes and rewrite the chapters 'cause my damn little monster deleted them ;-;**

**Ami &amp; Sma: Now..now... Just let the story begin.**

**Me: Kim, you want to do the disclaimer? -shows the furry squirrel-**

**Kim: ****_Author-chan doesn't own MCL characters or the quotes (_****VIVA EL INTERNEEET****_) . She only owns the plot._**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Love?**

A week had passed since Juliet and Lysander first met but nothing changed. She still was with her phone on her face and still asleep. Just one minute till the 'alarm' rang…

_*buzz* *buzz*_

_"__Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that."_

"Morning Lys..ander…" Juliet said in a sleepy way and he chuckled.

_"__Still asleep..?"_

"Yeah.. I still wonder.."

_"__Hmm? What?"_

"Remember some time ago when I was at your house and I felt asleep?"

_"__Yeah. What's with it?"_

"Next day I woke up in my room. HOW AND WHY?!"

_"__Pfft..Juliet, I already told ya. I carried you to your room."_

"Ah, yes. I forgot, sorry."

A little stone hit the window.

"Huh?"

Juliet came closer and opened the curtains to see what happened.

"Breakfast done." The shirtless boy said **(A/N: That's for Lysander's fangirls… SHIRTLESS LYSANDER HERE GUYS KYAAA.. ah yes, and she ended the call if you are confuse. I didn't write this 'cause is obvious.. like.. c'mon guys.. )**

"Mind if I come?" She smiled.

"Well, you can come but you can't eat for free." Lysander said coldly.

"Ehhk? Whyyy?" Juliet said making puppy eyes.

"You have to pay me a hug." He smiled softly and invited her to come to eat. **(A/N: DAYUMM, imagine hugging a shirtless Lysander oh Jesuis Christ –nose bleeding-)**

Juliet put a white fluffy sweater, some black jeans, a pair of **(A/N: hop-a-long boots and a pistol that shoot is the wish of Bernie and Ben) **brown like old wood boots and her Victorian jacket **(A/N: look in the chapter 2 if you don't remember)**

After 5 minutes Juliet was at her friend's door.

"What we have this morniiing?"

"Picnic in the park." He smiled as he got the picnic basket and took Juliet hand. They headed to the park. When they arrived they begun to set everything and then they sat down to eat.

"You like it?" He smiled.

"Are you kidding? I love it!"

"I'm glad.. So.. Why I've never saw the other hybrids?"

"Look deep into nature, and then you will understand everything better."

"Huh?" Lysander focused behind a tree and saw a little rabbit.. but.. It wasn't a rabbit. It was a little boy. It was a hybrid and he was hiding. "Why is he hiding?" He asked.

"We are different. The others will haunt us and many hybrids are shy and introverts." She smiled sadly.

"Then why are you a hybrid?" He laughed.

"Meany!" Then she paused. "Well… I'm more human if you think about it.. My mother is a human-dog hybrid and my father a human."

"Hmm.. that makes sense somehow."

"Anyway, let's go. We'll be late for school."

**(A/N: Blaa, is going to be a normal day jeez, uh well.. not really… P.S.: brace yourself, metaphors are coming)**

* * *

**After school**

* * *

The sun was slowly drowning in the sea of trees and Juliet and Lysander were walking in the park. The atmosphere was so calm.

"Hey.. can you feel it?" The girl asked.

"Feel what?"

"The joy." She paused to feel it again. "This feeling… It's like when I was in your library."

"Well… The poetry of the earth is never dead." He said smiling. His heart smiled. His souls smiled. Every part of him was smiling when he saw her so happy and that 'cause he loved her. As a friend or as a lover? Right now it didn't matter for him. He came to depend on her happiness.

"Hey, Lysander…"

"Yes..?"

"What is love?"

A bit surprised he answered. "Well… uhm… Love?" He paused and then smiled. "Love is when the other person's happiness is more important that your own. Is not about how much you say 'I love you' but how much you can prove that's true. Love is just a word until someone comes along and gives it meaning."

"So that's how it is… And how do you know you're in love?"

"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."

"And how do you know if someone loves you?"

"Well... When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different." He smiled warmly. "You know your name is safe in their mouth, Juliet." **(A/N: see what I did here? Eh? Eh?)**

"Lysander..." She smiled and said one more time but more slowly, putting emotion in every letter. "_Lysander..._ What a wonderful name.." She smiled. She felt like she could say this name again and again, never stopping. It was getting dark and stars appeared.

"Juliet, is late. We better get going."

"Noo."

"Huh? Why?"

"I like the night. Without the dark, we'd never see the stars."

"That's true..."

"Can I ask you something again?"

"Sure."

"Why sadness exists?"

"The word 'happiness' would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness."

"But sometimes I feel lonely. I feel like sadness won't leave me, like I am walking in a labyrinth of suffering." A tear felt from her eyes.

"Juliet..." He took her by the face. "Hey, Juliet." He whispered slowly trying to calm the girl. "Juliet, look at me..." He smiled softly. "Look at the sky." He said while looking up and then looking back at her face. "We are not alone. The whole universe is friendly to us and conspires to give the best to those who dream and work." He smiled again but more gently than before. "You are someone's reason to smile." He said this and then he hugged her. "And the truth is.." he continued, "everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for."

"You're worth suffering for, Lysander." The girl hugged him back. "I know you for only a week but… I can't imagine the future without you by my side." She smiled while she buried her face in his arms.

"I…" He said shyly. "I too can't imagine the future without you.."

**(A/N: Nope guys, THAT'S not a confession. I mean, only a week passed. It's too early.)**

He hugged her one more time and said: "Is getting cold… Let's go home."

"Sure.." She smiled and the muttered something… _'I felt so happy right now..' _Juliet thought… _'And in that moment… I swear, we were infinite.' …_and then she smile

* * *

**Me: That was short...**

**Ami: Indeed.**

**Sma: I have to admit.. It was kind of cute.**

**Me: Did you like it? It was waaay to deep? ALSO! I run out of ideas ;-; -pouts in a corner-**

**Sma &amp; Ami: You better don't stop from writing the stories if you want to live..**

**Me: I WON'T STOP, I PROMISE!**

**All: Anyway! Please don't forget to leave a review about the story and tell me what you liked and what you didn't! Love ya guys weee ^^**


End file.
